Bajo el muerdago
by Pseulzang
Summary: una carta que jamas sera entragada, los mismos celos, un muerdago y una historia sin sentido. mini One-shot navideño. Narusaku


Querida Sakura:

¡Feliz navidad!, la pase muy bien en estas fechas gracias a tu siempre agradable compañía, me alegra que estés feliz por el retorno de Sasuke se que esto te sonara algo estupido, pero la verdad no sabes cuanto te amo, cuanto he luchado todos estos años para que estés a mi lado, pero no como amiga sino como algo mas.

Si te soy sincero, la verdad en lo más profundo de mi corazón algunas veces deseaba que Sasuke no regresara y poder aliviar tu dolor y los amargos recuerdos de su partida borrarlos con mis caricias, pero lo menos que quiero en estos momentos es crear una nueva ofuscación por mis no correspondidos sentimientos.

Con esta carta te informo que he decidido olvidarme de ti y buscar afecto en otra persona, simplemente afecto, ya que mi amor siempre te pertenecerá solo a ti.

atte.: Uzumaki Naruto

P.D.: Por favor nunca olvides que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado y espero que seas feliz al lado de Sasuke.

Doble aquella carta, la guarde en uno de mis bolsillos y Salí de mi casa. Toda la aldea estaba cubierta con una capa de fría nieve que lograba alcanzar un leve brillo hipnotizante por el reflejo de la plateada luna, lance un quejido de fastidia a la soledad que me rodeaba por el increíble grosor de la nieve y sin mas remedio me puse a caminar por las calles de Konoha.

Llague a una casa llena de hermosos adornos de navidad, la cual en su interior se podía apreciar una fiesta, ya que una gran masa de gente enardecida de alegría se apreciaba en su interior la cual bailaba frenéticamente. No tarde en darme cuenta que había llegado a la casa de ella.

La busque con mi mirada, pero…no la encontré de la manera que yo esperaba, estaba en una esquina junto a mi mejor amigo hablando alegremente. Algo dolido y rencoroso por aquella escena retorne mi caminata sin mirar atrás.

¡Naruto, espera! – Oí como alguien me gritaba a mis espaldas - ¡oye tonto, acaso no me escuchas! – volví a gritarme aquella voz tan familiar.

Me voltee y vi a Sakura dirigiéndose hacia mi con mucha prisa, Al ver que yo me había detenido empezó a correr mientras que detrás de ella iba dejando una estela de nieve.

Acaso no…me es…escuchaste – decía entrecortando aquellas palabras por el cansancio mientras se detenía frente a mi y colocaba las manos en sus rodillas – llevo mas de quince minutos siguiéndote acaso estas sordo – menciono para luego pararse erguida.

Lo siento – le dije con algo de tristeza en mi voz y comenzaba de nuevo a caminar, pero esta vez mas despacio

¿Te sucede algo? – dijo al tiempo que se colocaba a mi lado y empezaba a caminar junto a mi.

Es que yo… - pronuncie y metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón – yo quería darte-

¡Feliz navidad, Naruto! – voltee rápidamente a mi costado y me encontré con la mirada de Ayame – porque no entras te tengo reservado un ramen especial – vi como su ojos se deslizaron a mi derecha - ¿es tu novia?...creo que será mejor que le diga a mi padre que vienes acompañado – y después de esas vergonzantes palabras entro al puesto de ramen.

Rápidamente me cubrí la cabeza con mis brazos a la espera del golpe de Sakura, por no desmentir lo que dijo Ayame…pero aquel golpe nuca llego y entonces empecé a preocuparme ¿Sakura estar enferma? Baje mis brazos y mire a Sakura la cual estaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Qué te sucede? ¿Porque estas tan roja como una manzana?- le pregunte con mucha ímpetu.

Naruto… ¿tú aun me amas? – me pregunto cambiando radicalmente su rostro de uno tiernamente sonrojado a uno muy serio

No…ya entendí que tu corazón le pertenece a Sasuke – le dije desviando mi rostro hacia un lado – así que – no termine aquella frase, porque ella me había interrumpido.

¿Qué mi corazón es del Uchiha?, quien te dijo semejante mentira – dijo y su helada mano toco mi rostro obligándome a ver sus verdes ojos – como mi corazón puede pertenecer a una persona que me hizo tanto daño, a una persona que no le importo mis sentimientos, solo e hablado con el por simple compasión, por no dejarlo solo en estos momento y nada mas…Naruto yo entendí en todos estos años que solo una persona es la dueña de mi corazón y de todo mi amor y esa persona…

¡Naruto, entra ya! – Grito a lo lejos el viejo Ichiraku – el ramen esta comenzando a enfriarse – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que yo seguía petrificado por las palabras de Sakura quien aun me sujetaba el rostro.

Ambos nos alejamos lentamente y caminamos hacia aquel puesto de comida, yo observaba discretamente a Sakura, mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse, le aparte una de las banderillas que colgaban del techo y Sakura entro al local dejando una fragancia indescifrable a mi olfato, pero agradable a mis sentidos.

Entre y mire a Sakura quien volvía a tener una coloración carmín en sus mejillas, la observe con cuidado y detecte que su mirada se dirija hacia arriba, así que rápidamente rodé mis ojos en la misma dirección que los suyo y vi un muerdago que colgaba encima de nosotros, luego note las miradas expectantes del viejo y Ayame quienes tenían un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisita de complicidad.

…Es a ti – escuche un leve susurro, me voltee y recibí un inesperado beso de Sakura en mis labios, rápidamente me incorpore y la sujete por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mi y profundizando aquel magnifica beso, pero los segundos pasaron y la falta de oxigeno nos hizo separarnos – yo te amo…Naruto – dijo esas palabras cerca de mis labios y yo no pude evitar volverla a besar…


End file.
